Lucy and Thorin
by tiger49
Summary: We all know the story of Lucy Pevensie, queen of Narnia. What you don't know are the stories of the fifth marauder, and of the saviour of Erebor. If you want to, read on. Rated for violence, swearing, and Sirius being, well, Sirius.


Hi! This is my first crossover fanfiction and so I might not get everything perfect. I don't do many author notes, and it isn't going to be swapping POV's all over the place. All you need to know is that it is set at the end of the dawn Treader, and that only Edmund and Eustace got into Narnia through the painting as Lucy was at Hogwarts. It will be about her so the boys won't appear after the prologue except maybe a bit at the end. Lucy and Thorin will not have a romantic relationship, though she will end up thinking of him as a father figure. I will not be just doing the normal story with an extra character, I will have quite a bit of stuff with Lucy in the holidays, when she is pretending to be other people, one of whom looks after 13 other children, while the other is half of a double act known throughout England. Warning: Lucy's presence will mix up the original story a bit. Rated T for mention of violence and because I'm paranoid like that. I will dedicate to whoever comments first and upload as often as possible. I'm only going to do one disclaimer for the whole story, as doing one with every chapter takes quite a while.

Disclaimer: I, Beth Morgan, own nothing, I repeat nothing but the idea for this fanfiction. All rights go to CS Lewis, JRR Tolkien, and JK Rowling

* * *

Lucy, Edmund, Caspian and Eustace looked at the wall of water in awe. None of them had ever thought that water could be this beautiful or majestic. And to think that beyond this was Aslan's country. Then what Aslan had just told them sunk in.

"Is it true? Are me and Edmund really never going to come back? Are we never going to see you again?" Lucy asked shakily.

"It is true, my dear child that you are not coming back, but do not despair. You were brought to Narnia that you may know me a little here, which shall help you know me better there. You shall still see me in your homeland, probably more than you have on your adventures here and if you ever do come back to Narnia, you will not return to the shadowlands. Instead, you will be here to stay. Now, go, and Lucy,"

"Yes Aslan?"

"There are many worlds which your siblings do not know of. Become allies with them, for you are a very powerful young lady." Aslan told her gently.

Lucy knew what he meant, but was not sure if she were strong enough to carry out his wishes. She turned to say so, but he was gone, leaving the four children alone on the beach. For a couple of minutes, there was silence, until Edmund broke it by saying:

"Well Caspian, I suppose this is goodbye. You are a good king, I can see it in people's faces when they talk about you. I know you don't think that you're anything special, but your father would have been proud. Eustace, I have to admit that you aren't as big a prat as you were, and that you no longer deserve your name. Lucy, you did good. I suppose this water tunnel thing will take you back to that mysterious boarding school of yours that you refuse to tell me about, so I will see you in four months, as you insist upon staying over the Easter holidays! So, bye." With that, he walked through the tunnel and vanished.

"I better go. Even though time is different in Narnia, I have a feeling the rule might not apply so much where I am from. It's a full moon tonight and though we had a couple of hours till sundown, I still haven't completely mastered being an animagus and I do not like the idea of leaving him on his own in that horrid shack. I better be off." Lucy said surprisingly quickly. Then she followed Edmund's lead and walked through the tunnel.

I am not sure what happened next, as Lucy is the one who told me all of this and her cousin Eustace didn't say. All I know is that Eustace and Edmund got back to the bedroom which they had been squabbling in, Caspian got back to the Dawn Treader, and Lucy found herself outside the room of requirement as if nothing had happened. She had no time to check whether everything was back to normal before James came up to her and dragged her off to Myrtle's bathroom.

* * *

Okay, there it is. I already have this uploaded on Wattpad, but it's been there for 6 months, and has only got 3 votes, and no comments, so I don't know if it's good or not. I will be uploading every two weeks, please rate and review.


End file.
